Keep my Enemies Close
by DaBlazinAsian
Summary: I suck at summaries, but this is my take on an AU story where Robin isn't on the side of the Shepards. Join Chrom as he tries to step up and go toe to toe with the most dangerous delinquent yet! First fanfic please don't be too cruel with the comments
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, welcome to my first fanfiction. To be honest I'm not that great at English, but I'm hoping to get better. In this AU story we will see what it would be like in high school for our characters, and if Robin was actually an antagonist. There will be some OC's but I'm going to try and not include them as much as I can. Please enjoy, and reviewing is greatly appreciated.**

**Anyways I don't own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters (regretfully) :*(**

"Haaaa" Chrom let out a shout as he buried his fist into his opponent's stomach. The poor soul was knocked down, the will to fight no longer present.

"I – I give…" he wheezed.

Lowering his stance, Chrom grinned and held out his hand to his downed opponent. Gratefully, he grabbed it amid the polite clapping of the spectators. Helping his opponent back to the seats, Chrom grabbed his water bottle and tool a large gulp. He watched as the advisor, Mr. Heirarch, make his way to the center.

"Congratulations Chrom on your hundredth victory in the karate club," He paused for the club members to let out a hearty applause. "And I am pleased to announce that the Ylisstol High School Karate Club will be making an appearance in the Combat Expo this fall, along with our fencing team. Now that we've been given this great opportunity to show our program to the country. With that said, lets all practice our best."

As he walked off, the club members burst into excited chatter.

"Wow, I can't believe we get to fight in the Expo!"

"Hopefully those guys from Plegia Academy like learnin, cuz Teach is ready to go!"

"I hear they have an unbelievably strong fighter though…"

"Please, we have Chrom and Frederick with us, there's no way we could lose."

Hearing that, Chrom snorted. While it was true that he and his friend and club captain, Frederick Knight, were among the strongest in the club, he was always taught that somewhere out there, there was always someone better.

As the club meeting ended, Chrom's mind wandered to thoughts of competing in the Combat Expo. It was a festival dedicated to all manners of martial arts and hand to hand combat. Every two years it was the biggest attraction across the continent. There were seminars about human physics, mock war councils, numerous martial art discipline workshops, an all-schools tournament, and Chrom's personal favorite: The capture the flag game.

The Combat Expo's Capture the Flag was a multi-school battle royal consisting of wooden weapons, armor, and all-out combat. It was a war game to determine true dominance in the field of battle. A combination of mental strength and physical prowess, it was little wonder it always drew a big crowd. The winning school was awarded a very generous grant for their athletic clubs. As the winners of last years game, Chrom was determined to keep the covenant trophy, the Fire Emblem.

Hearing someone approach, he looked up to see Stahl Green, one his close friends.

"Hey Stahl, good fight today. You nearly got me with your elbow feint."

Stahl shook his head. "Well, that was my ace move. I was trying to get under your guard but obviously that wasn't good enough." Chrom shook his head, remembering how close he was to a broken nose.

"You've always been good at getting past a persons guard Stahl."

Stahl let out a short laugh. "I just really need work on my follow up. I was gonna – "

What he was going to do Chrom never found out as a car rolled up and honked the horn. Looking up, the boys saw the club captain behind the wheel of the sleek truck.

"Hop in, you two!" Frederick called. "We're heading to the movies as a reward for getting into the expo!"

Grabbing their gear the boys ran to the truck, and they sped off towards the town.

"That movie was awesome!" Chrom said two hours later. The group ha gone to see the new action movie, King Marth and the Temple of Naga. "The action scenes were top notch, and the story was good too."

"Teach agrees with ya there Chrom," Vaike said heartily. "My favorite part was the axe fight in the middle! I tell you what, if I was in his place, I would've taken those risen to class and shown em what Teach is all about!"

Laughing at his friends antics, Chrom turned to Frederick he asked, "So are we going out to eat?"

Nodding, the club captain started up his car. "Yes, I received a text from Sumia that the girls finished their clubs and will meet us at the Palace Square Market."

Hearing that they were going to eat at the Palace, Stahl perked up and immediately went into his own fantasy of the food he would buy. Chuckling, Chrom sent a text to his older sister, the school's principle: Emmeryn Exalt.

_"Hey sis, Lissa and I are eating out tonight, we won't be home until later."_

A few minute later he got a reply.

_"Thank you for letting me know, Chrom. Have fun, and stay safe."_

Upon arriving at the Palace Square Market, the four boys made their way around the stalls looking for their companions. The Market was alive with activity, from the store owners calling out to customers, to the street performers with their lively songs and dancing. The smell of cook food wafting through the air made the boy's stomachs cry out in hunger.

"There they are!" a female voice called out. "Chrom, over here!"

Turning around, Chrom saw the waving form of his younger sister Lissa. Waving in acknowledgment, he started walking towards the other group. As he drew closer, he saw his group of rag tag friends who somehow all worked well together.

Sully from the Boxing club was known for her love of fighting, a violent temper, and preference of hanging out with the boys rather than the girls. Miriel from the Science club was an odd one to be sure. Perfect scores on all subjects, she was the schools leading student in the science and mathematics departments. Gaius from the Cooking club was in all honesty a sweets junkie. Rumor had it that he spent the entire departments budget on sweets. The guy was excellent cook to be sure, but if only he would make something other than cakes and pies the council wouldn't be so hard on him. Panne from the Gardening club was known for her love of animals and dislike for most people. Chrom suspected she only hung out with them in order to getcloser to Stahl. His sister Lissa and her best friend Maribelle from the Nursing aide department, and finally the two beauties of Ylisse High school: Sumia and Cordelia of the Equestrian club.

Sumia was an endearingly clumsy girl, well known for her ability to trip over practically nothing and everything. She was kind to everyone, and known to have a special connection to the horses, especially her own. Chrom knew that Sumia was also an active member of the book club, her enthusiasm for stories livened up any conversation.

The cool beauty known as Cordelia was any mans dream girl. Long flowing red hair, dignified expression, extensive knowledge, and athletic ability put her at the top of the secret date list the boys had hidden somewhere in the school. She was also the class rep and leader for their homeroom class.

"I-it's nice t-to see you again Chrom," Sumia started to say as she walked up to him. "I hope your day was – eep!"

Thanks to his quick reflexes, Chrom was able to catch her before she face-planted into the ground. "Are you okay Sumia, Is it your shoes again?"

Blushing, Sumia quickly got up. "Y-yes, I mean no, I mean…"

Cutting her off quickly, Lissa saved her the embarrassment of explaining that it wasn't her shoes, but just her. "Anyways, now that you guys are here, lets go eat!"

"I second that motion!" Stahl called out, his hand in the air.

Laughing, the group started walking around, debating on where to eat. They settled for a small restaurant called The Pegasus Roost. Once they were seated and ordered their food, conversation broke out. Of course the topic on everyone's mind was the upcoming Expo.

"I know these bloodthirsty meatheads are going to learn new ways to put each other into a coma," Lissa was joking with Maribelle. "I'm more interested in learning about emergency medicine."

"Likewise darling," Maribelle said, sipping her tea. "unlike that burping troglodyte over there who thinks of nothing but his fists," pointer her parasol at Vaike, "The medicinal arts is a noble path only for those with a broader mind."

Sully was talking with Vaike and Stahl about her latest match. "-And BAM! He got his kiss alright. A right cross to the lip and you know have an unconscious opponent."

Laughing, the boys shook their heads at the latest opponent to underestimate the fiery redhead because she was a girl.

At the other end of the table, Sumia was talking with Frederick and Chrom about their latest competition. "Congratulations you two," She was saying. "Taking first place sounded like it wasn't easy, especially against Plegia Academy."

Plegia Academy was a private school west of Ylisstol. The academy was known for it's problem children, strict academics, and excellent athletics programs. They continuously earned titles and awards throughout the country. Many of the other smalls schools such as Regna Ferox Private School to Roseanne High School usually had one or two exceptional athlete, where as Plegia had the strength in numbers.

"It was tough," Chrom said. "The students at Plegia like to fight dirty too, although no one can prove it because the refs are more than likely bribed by their Headmaster." He added the last part in disgust.

"Although no all people at Plegia are like that," Frederick stated. "I remember my opponent, their captain. A beast of an opponent named Mustafa. Fierce and proud, he fought for the enjoyment of a fight, not for a title or award."

Vaike, who overheard their conversation, butted in with his two cents. "Well we got this tournament in the bag! With Chrom an Frederick, an myself, them Plegian dogs don' stand a chance!"

The group cheered, but then Gaius joined in the conversation. "I agree that we'll win this year, but you'd better be careful Blue," he directed this at Chrom. "I was keeping an ear out for anything noteworthy, and apparently they have a new ace up their sleeve."

This cut down on the chatter, everyone interested in this new development. Urging Gaius to continue, Frederick asked the question that was bugging him. "I thought Mustafa was their strongest. He certainly wasn't the type to back down from a new challenger."

Pulling out yet another lollipop, Gaius continued telling his friends the news. "From what I heard, this new guy completely destroyed Mustafa in under ten seconds."

The group gasped. Chrom could feel a tingle rising on the back of his neck. Frederick couldn't believe what he had heard. "Impossible," He muttered. "What sort of monster is this guy?"

"I don't have all the details," Gaius now moved from his lollipop onto Maribelle's cake, who didn't notice. "What I did hear though is that he's a prodigy. Learns fast, thinks faster. When I asked about him, the students who said anything just said he - "

Whatever Gaius was about to say was interrupted by a large crash outside. Running out, the group gasped in shock at what they saw. Four large kids surrounding a lone kid about the same age as Chrom. Noticing the giant "RF" on their jackets, it was clear that these guys were from Regna Ferox Private School.

"Chrom," Sully pulled him over. "That's Raimi from the Regna Boxing club. She's got a worse temper than I do."

Looking at the facial expression, Chrom had little doubt that Sully was lying. As he and his friends drew closer they could hear what the argument was about.

" – Do you think you are, you little shit?" Raimi yelled at the lone figure. "Yes he's an idiot for starting something but you didn't have to break his leg!"

Hearing this Lissa broke herself from the group. "Excuse me, did you say someone was hurt?"

Distracted, Raimi turned towards the smaller girl. "And who are you, Princess?" she sneered.

"Chill out Raimi," Sully stepped forward. "She's a nursing aide at Ylisse High, and a damn good one at that."

Nodding, Raimi pointed at another figure half buried under what appeared to be a broken fruit cart. "He's unconscious and has a broken leg. I think his arm may be as well."

Frederick directed his gaze at the lone figure. Dressed in tan slacks and a white shirt with a dark purple tie, Frederick could see the symbol of Plegia Academy, six eyes connected by a single stem. What was different was the overcoat on this figure. A coat that went down to his mid calf, deep purple with gold trimmings, three eyes on each arm sleeve, and a hood that was currently drawn up which blocked all of the wearer's facial features.

"You there, why would you do this?" Chrom addressed the hooded figure.

The figure in turn shrugged and said casually, "He thought he'd try to bully me out of my wallet. When I said no he got violent so I responded in kind."

Hearing the light way he said it, Chrom would have thought he just said they talked it over as friends. Raimi on the other hand was seething. "You little piece of shit," She growled. "You didn't have to injure him to this extent."

The hooded figure gave a light chuckle. "Forgive me," he said in his most casual voice. "But if he came at me with the intention of hurting me, then he shouldn't complain if I kicked his sorry ass in turn."

Letting out a roar, the three other Regna students charged at the Plegian student. "You little punk!" the first one screamed.

What happened next left the group speechless. As the three rushed him, the Plegian fighter dropped into a stance so quick few noticed. The first jock shot a straight punch to the head, only to have his arm locked. Before he knew it, the other arm shot up and slammed into his arm just behind the elbow. Looking at his arm in disbelief and pain, the jock didn't relize what was happening, only that his arm shouldn't be bent ninety degrees in the opposite direction. Before he could utter a scream, he felt his head being pulled into a clutch, and a knee coming high speed towards his face.

Turning from his downed opponent, the Plegian fighter rushed towards the other two. Ducking under a high kick, he shot out his leg and hit right above the knee. A horrible cracking noise was heard and the second jock dropped with a scream. The third was now looking wearily at the hooded figure, only to be taken by surprise as the figure disappeared and reappeared a second later and put him in a chokehold.

Raimi was frozen as her teammates were taken down so easily. She saw her last friend getting choked out, and she snapped. Before Chrom, Frederick, Sully, or anyone in the crowd could stop her, she charged forward letting out an angry roar. Dropping his now unconscious opponent, the opponent turned to see a fist heading straight toward his face.

As she threw her fist forward, all Raimi saw was red. Yet though her rage, she could have sworn she saw a grin appear underneath the dark hood. Before she knew it she was flying through the air and landed painfully in a heap. As the breath was knocked out of her she saw the figure approach. Leaning down he grinned.

"As I said, if you're coming at me with the intent to hurt," Raimi looked up and saw the grinning face of a demon. "You'd better be prepared to get hurt yourself."

Getting to his feet, the hooded figure started walking off. As he made his first three steps, he felt an iron-like grip in his shoulder. Turning around he saw the horrified faces of the Ylisse High schoolers, and the furious face of Chrom and Frederick.

"You," Cordelia ground out through her rage. "You're just going to leave them? Not call for a medic?"

"Hmm," the figured pondered, only serving to piss of Cordelia even more. "I figured since those two girls are part of the Ylisse Medical department, which is the best in this country, they would be in good hands. Especially since your red-headed friend with the sweets ran off the moment those guys rushed me. I assume he ran to get a medic."

"What was the point of that," Chrom seethed. "Couldn't you have just apologized and left?"

"Apologize?" The figure laughed. "For what? For not rolling over and giving up my money? No thank you."

Stepping forward, Frederick had a face of calm fury. "At least lower your hood, so we can give a description to the authorities."

Letting out a sigh, the figure held up both hands. "I guess that's fair. As long as I get a say in my own defense."

Reaching up, he lowered his hood. Staring at the Ylisseans was a handsome, narrow face. One ear pierced with a dragon's tooth stud. His snowy hair slicked back down to neck length. Looking into his eye's, Cordelia was spellbound by the deep red color.

The figure chuckled, breaking their stare. "I charge by the hour for looking, you know."

Disgusted, Cordelia let go of his cloak. Stepping back she pointed her finger at him. "I am Cordelia Scarlet of the Ylisse High School Student Council. What is your name, so that the authorities know just who to charge with assault and excessive force."

The figure looked the faces of the Ylisseans. "Well, since I recognize Chrom Exalt and Frederick Knight, along with the beautiful Sumia Flight and Sully Ryder, I guess it's fair that you should know my name."

With a slight bow, he looked at the Ylisseans with his red eyes. "I am Robin. Robin Iris, President of the Plegian Academy Student Council."

**So that's the first chapter. Honestly I didn't expect it to be this long. So what do you guys think? Too OOC for Robin? Since I don't particularly mind the Pairings, feel free to give me suggestions. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, sorry for the slow update. College classes started and my teachers are brutal with the homework. Anyways here is the latest chapter. It's mainly a flashback of the events that transpired after the first chapter.**

**As much as I wish it, I don't own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters.**

_"Damn him!" Chrom roared, slamming his leg into the poor punching bag. This Robin really got under his skin. When the authorities showed up, Cordelia immediately recalled the events that transpired. When the officer started to move towards him, the personality of the President changed. _

_Gone was the cold, uncaring demeanor. Replacing it was a cheerful face and a polite, charming smile. The officer hesitated, and that was when Robin tore down Cordelia's accusation_

_"I would like to point out officer," He said, "These people did not witness what happened prior to their assault on me. All they heard was a second hand story from an angry friend. Emotions do tend to make one's scope of vision narrow."_

_"Now see here," the officer began. "You just – "_

_"Protected myself against several angry accomplices of a piece of scum who shakes people down for money," Robin cut him off. "I admit that breaking his limb may not have been necessary, however comparing his size to me you can see why I got scared and lashed out."_

_Chrom snorted. If he was scared he didn't show it. He watched as Robin took down his opponents so efficiently. Those weren't the moves of an amateur. Certainly not the ones that could've been pulled off when scared of a four person assault._

_After the officer left with a stern warning, or as stern as one could get from looking at a smiling demon, the group parted ways. After casting a look of disgust at the now hooded figure of Robin, Chrom was shocked when he started following him and Lissa. Trying not to be too suspicious, Chrom continued walking. _

_For the next few minutes the three of them walked in silence, Chrom constantly on guard with Lissa walking in front of him for her safety. Taking a quick glance back, he saw Robin casually walking behind him._

_Breaking the silence Robin called out, "You don't have to be so guarded, Exalt. I'm just going to my Sponsor House."_

_That caught Chrom's attention. Sponsor Houses were families that accommodated students that could not afford to stay in a dorm or apartment, or they didn't have a home in the area of their school. Chrom lived in the Upper District of town and he knew most families were part of the Sponsor House program, even theirs._

_"What family was unfortunate enough to have you cross their threshold, Iris?" Chrom asked stiffly. "And why does a rich punk from Plegia even need a Sponsor House? Everyone knows the students at your school could afford anything. With Daddy's money of course."_

_"Chrom," Lissa begged. "Please don't start something in the middle of the street._

_Robin laughed. "No worries, Milady." Lissa flinched. "To answer your questions, the reason I have a Sponsor House is simple. I don't have a place to stay. You could say my father and I don't exactly see eye to eye on many things. So your accusation of me using "Daddy's money" is also false, for I have a part-time job."_

_"Tch," Chrom turned around and continued walking. The silence continued until they reached the Exalt household._

_Robin whistled at the beauty of it. Two stories tall with an expansive garden, Robin could see through the big main window that their living area was quite cozy. "You guys got quite the place there, Exalt."_

_"Thanks." Chrom said stiffly. "I'd invite you in, but I don't like you to be honest."_

_"Chrom!" Lissa gasped. "You don't have to be so rude!"_

_Surprised, both of the boys looked at her, Chrom in dis belief and Robin with mild interest. "What are you talking about Lissa?" Chrom asked. "Im being honest with him here."_

_"I appreciate that." Robin interrupted._

_"Shut it, Iris." Chrom shot back. Turning back to Lissa he continued. "I don't see why you want to defend him Lissa. You saw what he did back there."_

_"Of course I saw that." Lissa said, crossing her arms. "I was also the one who treated him. His bones weren't broken. They were just dislocated. He was unconscious because the dislocated areas blocked most of the blood flow in his major arteries in his arms and legs."_

_"Impressive," Robin said, stroking his chin. His red eyes seemed to glow with interest. "To think you were able to tell all of that from a simple glance. I noticed you were even able to reset his bones. Quite the talent there."_

_"Oh stuff it," Lissa huffed. "Look I'm not defending him, I just don't want spend my evening patching the two of you up if you got into a fight."_

_With that Lissa started walking into the house. "You should get going too, Iris." Chrom said, about to enter his house after his sister. Before he could however he felt a light tap on his shoulder. _

_"Sorry Exalt, but I'm unfamiliar with this part of town. Can you tell me where I can find this address." Robin held out a sheet of paper._

_Taking a glance, Chrom let out a groan. Robin raised an eyebrow. "From that reaction I can guess it's close."_

_Wordlessly, Chrom pointed to the house next door. "Your house is right there, with my cousins Owain and Lucina."_

_Robin couldn't help but laugh at the development. "Well then neighbor," Chrom let out a twitch at the word "I guess I'll see you around." With a wave Robin turned around before he heard Chrom talk behind him. _

_"If I hear one word of you stepping out of line, Iris, I will end you." Chrom looked up, his eyes hardening. "You would do well to remember that my family's safety is my number one priority."_

_Chrom saw Robin's expression change from his light attitude to his cruel smirk, his red eyes lighting up making him look evil. "I understand Exalt, really I do." Stepping towards Chrom he continued. "But you will find that I'm not quite an easy person to take down"_

_Chrom was now showing off his impressive forehead vein. "Sounding pretty confident there, Iris. Don't push me more than you already have."_

_Giving his insufferable smile, Robin gave a dark chuckle. "Careful there, Exalt. Any moe stress you'll give yourself an aneurism. Maybe you should go inside and have your cute sister give you a check-up." Eyes now full of malice he continued. "She could check me out anytime"_

_With a roar Chrom threw out his fist. Expecting the block, he threw his knee towards Robin's mid section. Robin twisted around to dodge the knee, and launched an elbow to Chrom's neck. Chrom brought his arm up to block it and sent a second punch towards Robin's face. At the same time Robin recovered and threw a kick towards Chrom. _

_Both stopped just short of making contact. Chrom smirked. "Got your face there, Iris. Better up your guard."_

_Still smiling, Robin replied in kind. "I could say the same to you, Exalt."_

_"Huh?" Chrom asked, confused. "I just got your face"_

_"Yes," Now Robin was full blown laughing. Chrom felt a light tap on the seat of his pants. Smile faltering, Chrom looked down to see Robin's foot too close for comfort. "But not before I got your balls."_

**Well there we go, hope you enjoyed it. Next we'll see what happens when the Plegian council makes a visit to Ylisse High. I'll be sure to update soon!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers for giving me some positive feedback:**

**HD Shoryu**

**Raging Anon**

**Gunlord500 **


End file.
